


Can Demons Love?

by SydAce



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Questions, Silly, Sleep, Sleep Deprivation, ideas, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 08:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20132305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydAce/pseuds/SydAce
Summary: You come up with the craziest thoughts when you're tired.





	Can Demons Love?

One thing that Crowley had come to realize, after the course of your friendship, was that you’d come up with the most ridiculous ideas when you were sleep-deprived. Or at least, you had lost your filter to keep these ideas to yourself.

The first time Crowley had come to learn this about you was when you two had just spent the night out on the town. He could tell you were tired by the way you were stumbling into him repeatedly and the way your words slurred together. You hadn’t drunk a sip of alcohol, so he knew it must have been the exhaustion. You had grown upset for some reason. When he asked what was wrong, you just looked at him and cried, “Sharks don’t have funerals!”

“What?” he asked with an incredulous expression.

“They don’t have funerals! They just swim in the sea and poof! They’re gone. And for what? Nothing. No one mourns their death.” You looked around frantically. “We should get some flowers for the sharks. Throw it in the ocean for them.”

Crowley had to remind you that the flower shops were all closed this late at night, ‘causing you to only get more upset. Though, once he got you in the Bentley and started driving, you passed out.

–

“Adam’s stupid.” You had arrived at Aziraphale’s shop to hang out with the pair after a long day of work. Crowley glanced up from the glass of wine he was holding when you mentioned the antichrist.

“What’d he do?”

“He didn’t make Pokémon real. Like what’s up with that? Some kid he is.” You looked at Crowley for a second before heading towards the couch and flopped down next to him. “I’m very tired.”

–

Then, there was the time where you tackled Crowley into a hug. You were crying once more. Crowley looked at you with a flustered face and awkwardly patted your back. “What’s wrong?”

“Snakes don’t have arms!” you wailed and tightened your hold on him. “So I have to hug you because you can’t hug with no arms.”

“I have arms in this form, [Y/N].” He glanced up at Aziraphale for a sign of what he should do. Aziraphale merely took a sip of his hot cocoa while watching the pair with amusement.

–

“I should fight God.”

“Wh-what?” Crowley nearly choked on the gulp of air he suddenly took in. You two were having a movie night at your house. Well, it was more of a movie marathon and it was currently three in the morning.

“I should fight God,” you said with such seriousness Crowley was actually wondering if you were seeing Her right now.

“Why?”

“She sucks.”

“Yes, but why would you want to actually try to fight Her.”

You looked at him and pouted. Shaking your head, you pulled a blanket up closer to your body and shuffled closer to Crowley. You rest your head on his shoulder sending a thrill of excitement through his heart. When he glanced at you, you were already asleep.

–

But there was the one thought, the one idea that you had, that really made Crowley pause. “Can demons love?”

He looked at you with shock as you messed with a blanket wrapped around you. You were fighting a nasty cold and Crowley had stopped by to help you out. Though, you were exhausted from how much energy the cold had taken from you. Crowley sat on the side of your bed and ran a cool cloth across your face.

"Mmm, yes,” Crowley said in a hushed tone. “Demons can love. Demons can love very much.”

You weren’t satisfied with his answer though and asked, “Can you love, Crowley?”

Crowley’s hand froze where it was. He watched you carefully for a moment or two, then put the cloth down. He reached up and took his sunglasses off so you could see his eyes. He looked at you with such a softness that the blush on your face wasn’t just from the fever.

“Yes, I can love.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was suddenly very upset because sharks don't get funerals. So I thought I'd turn it into a short little thing. I'm very tired.


End file.
